


Sick Day

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai catches a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Title: Sick Day  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Fai catches a cold  
Note: Written by Zelinxia and me. This takes place near the beginning of From the Beginning.

For the past few days or so Fai had been struggling with a bad head cold. Even though the palace doctor had said that the contagion phase was over, he still advised that Fai should be left alone to rest on his own as much as he could.

Still, even though the doctor and even his parents had cautioned him not to interrupt Fai as much as possible, Kurogane would often drop by the blonde's room as much he could. On this particular morning, when the young lord had finished his breakfast without Fai in his company he went to his friend's room.

Fai had been bored, having already finished what he could of his own breakfast of hot porridge and honey. It had at least helped soothe his throat. When he heard the door slide open he expected a servant to come and take his dishes, not Kurogane. "Kuro-kun?"

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Kurogane slowly approached the boy who went back to lying down on his futon.

His cheeks were flushed and far too warm for his liking, but there was nothing he could do. "Better than yesterday."

"You're still having a fever though." Kurogane frowned in concern and pushed the tray away so he could sit down by Fai's side.

"The doctor said it went down." He was afraid of giving Kurogane his cold, but was too weak to really protest the other boy sitting beside him.

"Really?" The stubborn boy was not convinced. Without warning he laid a hand firmly on Fai's flushing forehead with a determined and concentrated face. He nearly yelped and retreated because Fai was very warm. "Fai-kun still has a fever."

Fai grimaced at the thought. "I'll be better in a few more days."

His friend really hoped so, because it was getting rather lonesome doing kid stuff by himself. But at the same time, Kurogane just wanted to make sure that Fai got some good rest so he could get better as soon as possible. "Okay. Just make sure not to over wear yourself."

"I'm not like Kuro-tan, trying to climb stuff when I'm sick." Fai said with a faint smile. It was nice having company, especially when it was Kurogane.

"Yeah, well...all the more reason not to do it," Kurogane said with a huff, crossing his arms and holding in a flush.

"Kuro-chan's really nice today." Fai tried to laugh, but ended up coughing after a few seconds instead.

Kurogane scowled, but immediately went to pat Fai's back. "What, do you want me to be mean instead?"

"No, you're usually grumpy is all." Fai said once his coughing fit had finished.

"I'm not always that grumpy. It's just cause Chichiue's way too cheerful," the young lord said in defense.

Fai smiled at the terrible excuse, but didn't call his friend on it. "Either it's nice having Kuro-pon here, I've been so bored."

"I don't blame you at all." The loyal boy made himself comfortable on the ground, holding his knees to rest underneath his chin. "But I don't know what we could do. You can't get out of bed still."

"You're mother played games with me." He replied, thinking that had at least kept his boredom at bay

"What kind of games?"

"Cards? Or a board game?" Fai said, trying to think of something.

"Hmmm...I think I got a board game. Be right back." Kurogane got up and dashed over to his room where he fished for one in particular. He then went back to Fai's room promptly. What Kurogane brought back was a wooden board with a square pattern on it.

"Shogi?" He asked as he sat up. Kurogane's parents had been slowly teaching the game to him.

"Uh huh, it's a good game to pass some time by." He set it down and opened up the box to get out the items.

Fai watched as Kurogane divided the tiles between them on the bed.

"So how much do you know?" he asked, placing the tiles on the main board now.

"I know how to play a little. I probably couldn't win a game though."

"Okay, I could still try to show you." Kurogane would do his best to be patient. The boy lifted up a tile and made his first move.

This carried on for a while, and Fai forgot about his cold for a while and had fun with his friend. He smiled, thinking that while he probably wasn't going to win, but it didn't matter.

Just then there was a slight rap on his door. Both heads turned away from the board as it opened and the palace doctor stepped inside. It was time for a checkup.

"Have to post pone our game Kuro-tan." Fai smiled as he moved the pieces he had yet to play away from him as Kurogane moved the board.

"Fai-kun is right," the doctor affirmed. He approached them with several medicinal supplies. "I'm afraid you have to let him rest for the remainder of the day, young lord."

Fai lay back down, feeling bad that Kurogane would have to leave. "Sorry Kuro-min, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said, hastily cleaning up his shogi board set. "Well then, take care, Fai-kun." He also acknowledged the palace's head doctor before heading out.

Fai was examined once more; his temperature checked and was told he needed rest and plenty of liquids to keep himself healthy.

The doctor started packing up his supplies. "Well, Fai-kun, you're in good health. I take it that the young lord didn't bother you so much."

"No, he was teaching me to play shogi." Smiling, the blonde wondered when Kurogane would be back as he was never one to really listen to anyone.

"That's a good game. But I thought I told the young lord not to see you as much..." He shook his head. "I guess even the lord is being lenient on him."

Fai felt a little guilty at that, but he knew it was because Kurogane's parents felt sorry for him being cooped up in his room day and night.

Smiling, the doctor left Fai's room, leaving the boy all by himself again. He sighed, feeling bummed that he and Kurogane didn't get to finish a game of shogi. With nothing much else to do, he lied down again and curled up underneath his blanket when there was a sudden knock on his window.

Staring, Fai wondered if it was Kurogane knocking behind the shutters. "...Kuro-wan can come in."

There were many grunts as the young lord tried to pry the window open from the /outside/. After many tries he succeeded and stepped in from the window. But the blinds were still in the way so he got into a bit of a tangled mess. Shooing them out of the way, the young lord struggled to close the window again. After all of that was done he wiped his brows. "Sorry 'bout that. There's too many people outside in the hallway," he explained with a sheepish grin.

Fai shook his head and smiled. "Don't apologize, I'm glad."

Kurogane was glad for that and so the two resumed spending time with each other. He wasn't able to hoard in anything else along with him, so they just stayed there talking about whatever they could. He left in in about an hour again when it was time for the next meal and Fai ended up sleeping for nearly the rest of the day. The next morning when he woke up, he found that he felt miraculously better. On the other hand, Kurogane woke up feeling terribly, terribly miserable.


End file.
